life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
Series 2: Episode 4 (Ashes to Ashes)
The fourth episode of the second series of the British science fiction police procedural drama series Ashes to Ashes was broadcast by BBC One on 11th May 2009. Synopsis With the future of Gene's career at stake, he and Alex are desperate to unravel the corruption that is poisoning the force. When a blast from Gene's past arrives, they realise a spate of missing teenagers may be more complex than it first appears. The likely suspect seems to be receiving protection from the inside - but surely no amount of loyalty should get in the way of justice running its course? Cultural references *Chris says, "She's got me watching tapes of Brideshead Revisited." This was the 11-part Granada TV adaptation of Evelyn Waugh's novel first broadcast 12 October–22 December 1981. *When in Jarvis's country house, Chris says, "It's just like Southfork", referencing the name of the ranch home of the Ewing family in US soap opera Dallas ''(1978-1991). When entering the house later in the episode Chris says "It's like Scooby Doo", and Ray remarks "Ha ha ha you pesky kids", referring to the famous TV cartoon dog who first appeared in Hanna Barbera's ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? in 1969. *At her flat, Alex sees Roland Rat on TV talking to Molly during a phone-in. Roland Rat, the puppet creation of David Claridge, first appeared on TV-AM, ITV's breakfast TV station on 1st April 1983. *After Alex has been framed by Mac, in the interview room later he suggests that Gene uses some physical force on Alex to get her to confess to which Gene remarks "Softly, Softly Catchee Bent Bastard". This is a variation of the old English term "Softly, Softly Catchee Monkey", meaning to play it gently and patiently and the prize will fall into your hands. It is thought to have originated in Ghana where the locals used it when referring to catching the potta monkey. Cast *DCI Gene Hunt -- Philip Glenister *DI Alex Drake -- Keeley Hawes *DS Ray Carling -- Dean Andrews *DC Chris Skelton -- Marshall Lancaster *WPC Shaz Granger -- Montserrat Lombard *Sgt Viv James -- Geff Francis *Detective Superintendent Mackintosh -- Roger Allam *Molly Drake -- Grace Vance *Luigi -- Joseph Long *Martin Summers (voice)-- Adrian Dunbar *Jackie Queen -- Ruth Millar *Ralph Jarvis -- John Bowe *Rachel Lessing -- Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Debbie Hall -- Sophie Bleasdale *Gordon Lanegan -- Gerard Monaco *Ralph's Lawyer -- Adrian Schiller *Girl 1 -- Natasha Naomi Rea *Girl 2 -- Kirsty Armstrong *Vagrant -- Warwick Evans Music *(I've Got a Brand New) Combine Harvester (sung by cast) - The Wurzels (based on Brand New Key) *Ebony and Ivory - Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder *Harry - Bauhaus *It Aint What You Do - Funboy 3 and Bananarama *We're in this Love Together - Al Jarreau *The Token Man - Modern English *Hair of the Dog - Bauhaus *Papa's Got a Brand New Pigbag - Pigbag *Love Hangover - The Associates *In Fear of Dub - Bauhaus *Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometime - The Korgis Category:Ashes to Ashes episodes